ninjifandomcom-20200223-history
Ninji
Ninji Ninji Is A Saiyan From Planet Vegeta, Before Planet Vegeta Was Destroyed, King Vegeta Sent Ninji To Another Planet Because His Power Level Was Too High And He Wanted Ninji To Be Fully Protected So When He Grow Up He Would Be The Ultimate Warrior. He Is The Son Of The Saiyan Commander. The Story Of Ninji (Appearance) Not Finished There was a Time where planet Vegeta was still around. Ninjii Was Only Just a Baby, Along With Kakarot And Broly. The Saiyan Commander Picked Ninji Up And Asked King Vegeta Where should he do to him, king Vegeta made him set a course for ninji to go to a unknown planet called planet TuTu before planet Vegeta was destroyed Ninji Was Held By Another Owner “Pops” for 22 Years, it’s been 22 Years Since He Was A Little Baby .Once Ninji was on His Own He Easily Killed His Owner Pops Afterwards He Ran Around Attacking Innocent People And Killing Innocent Lives, Minutes Later He Was Confronted By One Of The Namekians And One Of The Earthlings Of The Planet TuTu , “Uwang, And Pickcoho” Uwang Said “ What A Mess... Pickcoho Attack Him But Bring Him To Me Alive” with quickness Pickcoho attacked Ninji with a energy Wave That sent Ninji flying and Ninji was no longer able to stand. Ninji was unconious Pickcoho bought Ninji to the almighty towers lookout to heal Ninji once Ninji was healed he said “where am I this place is lame I’m leaving and destroying everything” Uwang Paralized Ninji To Make Him Stay Uwang Said “Your With us now we’re going to train you to become a really good guy with really good skills. Ninji Said “I don’t need anyone’s help I have myself I want to be by myself if not I will destroy you all” Uwang attacked Ninji with a regular potion to turn him back to normal, Uwang Said “were going to train in the Super Time Chamber For 20 Years” Ninji Said “20 Years In the time chamber??? What does it do” Uwang Said “come with us and you will find out” Uwang, Pickcoho, And Ninji Heads Into The Super Time Chamber, months later Uwang Was Asleep And Pickcoho Wanted To challenge ninji’s skills to the limit Pickcoho Said “Ninji Let Me Test Your Current Power” Ninji Said “Alright But I Dont Intend To Hold Back” The Fight Was Brutal They Both Had The Same power level The battle was even, Minutes Later Pickcoho Shot a Huge Amount Of Ki Blast Towards ninji (Red Light Grenade) Ninji Attacked Back With A Energy Wave Pickcoho was pushing Ninji to His limits Pickcoho had no idea Ninji was this stronger and Ninji was getting pushed back, and he wanted to push beyond his limits, then, only then, Ninji was angry he was mad, He transformed Into A Super Saiyan, Pickcoho Had A Shock on his face and Ninji started looking at his hands and his feet, then he powered down and rested for the night Pickcoho And Uwang questioned Ninji about the transformation Pickcoho said “Ninji what was that such power you did earlier “ Ninji Said “I’m... not sure. Pickcoho Said “ do it again or try too” Ninji stood up went into the middle of the Time Chamber and transformed again. His hair changed colors it changed into yellow and his entire aura was glowing red everybody as in Pickcoho and Uwang was shocked they didn’t know that such power would achieve to anything like this. It’s been 20 Years Since The Super Saiyan Transformation And Uwang Has Gotten Old And Pickcoho is Assisting Him. They Left The Super Time Chamber And Stood On the lookout Uwang was badly Sick and needed medicine Pickcoho rushed down to Walto’s place to get medicine for Uwang meanwhile Ninji was on the tower looking at his hands and smirking On his new power he made in the Super Time Chamber , And then he blasted Uwang in the face with a photon flash and Uwang head, entire body on a bunch of chairs and rubble, and then Ninji walked over and smiled and Uwang Said “ I thought you were with us” Ninji Said “Pfft I was never with you idiots I just needed more power” he did another photon flash which killed Uwang , Uwang was easily killed by Ninji , meanwhile Pickcoho was on his way back And was stopped by Ninji himself, Ninji Said “You Dont Have To Worry About That Old Man Anymore” Pickcoho Said “Why??? what happend??” Ninji Said “I Killed Him” Pickcoho Said “Our Master?? Noo...How dare you” Ninji Said “ I was never With you guys I was only with you because I needed more power” Pickcoho Said “grr I’ll never forgive you” Ninji Said “ are u going to do something about it?” And he put his guard up, Pickcoho was easily killed by ninji’s photon flash , all it took was a instant transmission and a photon flash behind Pickcoho,Ninji Said “ well that was easily done, ahhh.. Now where’s a spaceship” Ninji went around destroying cities and innocent lives untill he found a spaceship he hurried to the spaceship and set a course for planet Earth At The Time Z-Fighters was living good peace and prosperity, All the Sudden a ship shoots down the campus krillin replies “Vegeta... Do You Feel That?” Vegeta says “ I definitely Do” Ninji hops out the ship and cracks his neck and arms and hands and wrists and started sensing energy that’s on earth he then says “Ahhh....Kakarot, Vegeta.. I found you” he then used instant transmission to spot they location and follow it, he appeared in front of their eyes and Vegeta was shocked to see him Vegeta said in his mind “Whaat! The Saiyan General Ninji is here?.. But he should be dead.. is it because of the dragonballs?... Ninji Said “it’s been a long time Vegeta, Saiyan brains are more smarter than regular normal human brains so I knew that you held me back on planet Vegeta and that your father knew I was the strongest saiyan that had ever lived so he wanted to ship me to another planet and I have been staying on another planet meditating and training getting even stronger but enough of that, why have you broken the saiyan pride your never susposed to leave the planet with existence especially when your a saiyan, foolish comrades look what you doing Kakarot, come join me and as emperors let’s take over the saiyan pride once again let’s ditch all these nimwits and conquer this word together !, Vegeta said “The offers tempting but we decline,.” Goku smiles and says says “Yeah Were good, We have everything a man could have” Ninji Said “haha. You really think living peacefully could be everything a man could have don’t make me laugh if it wasn’t for you Vegeta I would’ve been saiyan prince along time ago but they liked you more they thought you and your own father would make a good king and prince” Vegeta says “hahaaha and your jealous about that ? Your jealous about something that happens decades ago? And besides we don’t need to join you all we have to do is out smart you” Ninji starts transforming and says “you and Kakarot really don’t get it do you.... you know what.. I don’t think I want you to join me anymore a fool like you guys will only slow me down.. YOU BETRAYED THE SAIYAN RACE PREPARE TO DIE !! Ninji Then teleports through them with fast speed and kicks Vegeta in the back flying into rocks and rubble and arms goku in the back as well doing the same thing. “I told you should’ve joined me, oh well some saiyans are forced to die if they don’t cooperate” goku gets back into the air to confront Ninji and goku says “owe that hurt a lot he really is strong and how did he become that strong with only just super saiyan” Vegeta moves the rocks off his face goku says “hey we should probably move to a more safe place I don’t want to fight in front of these innocent people like this it’s not my style of fighting” Ninji Said “innocent people HAHAHAAH please all of these lives in this galaxy are worthless no matter how you put it but if you want to go to a different venue then be my guest” goku says “alright then!! Come on Vegeta everyone follow me!!” They began following goku towards a new venue and then Ninji Said “this is far enough...” goku ignored him and Ninji used instant transmission and punched him towards the sky Rocky Mountain rocks and said “ I Said this is far enough I’m not going to say it again” ninji then flys down on the ground and says “we can fight on ground or air whatever’s good you need all the help you guys can get since your weak..” goku then comes from the rocks and says “Wow this guy is very strong but things like this... Gets me excited !!” Vegeta stands and goku And Vegeta began to start transforming into super saiyan Vegeta says “alright let’s see if you can deal with a super saiyan” ninji Said “Hahaha I’m pretty sure I can definitely deal with someone as weak as you” Vegeta said tch! And Vegeta began to battle ninjii goku says “hey Vegeta!! No fair I was gonna fight him first!” Vegeta said “hahahha just like you told me when we fought black early bird gets the worm” Ninji Said “you think this is some sort of joke? I trained for 20years I could Killed you right now.” Vegeta said “I would like to see you try!” And ninjii Said “very well” ninjii did instant transportation and through super punches at Vegeta and then a front flip and splash hammer punch Vegeta into the ground and then battled goku Ninji says “Kakarot the low class warrior when they tested your power they said you were nothing. We will see about now” goku and Ninji begin battle and Vegeta and goku stood no chance against Ninji Ninji Said “hahaahahhaah is this really the best you guys could do I’m 10 times stronger than the both of you”goku says “alright he’s tough there’s only one thing left for me to do” goku transforms into a super saiyan 3 Ninji was shocked goku says “this.... is a super saiyan 3!” And Ninji says “such power.. I need a transformation like that.. but as far as I’m concerned I’m still more powerful then that super saiyan 3” goku Said “what!.. no your bluffing” Ninji Said “then for now on I will use 10% of my super saiyan power Vegeta tells goku “ Noo! He’s not bluffing” goku stood no chance against Ninji and goku did the biggest kamehameha and Ninji blocked it with one hand and goku powered down losing power gohan back at chichi’s Said “krillin do you feel that..? It’s dad he’s.. in trouble we got to help him” krillin Said “yeah let’s go!” Gohan Said “damn.. if only piccolo wasn’t training at a time like this.” Krillin and Gohan showed up and was easily defeated Ninji Said “I’m about to end this now since your Kakarots son goodbye!” And through a energy wave then piccolo saved him in a nick of time piccolo says “who are you” ninjii Said I’m Ninji the saiyan General And you are? Piccolo Said “The Super namek piccolo I suggest you get out of here” Ninji Said “And if I don’t?” Ninji begin to battle piccolo But piccolo was easily defeated, goku then Said “Vegeta! We have to do fusion” Vegeta said “with you? pfft don’t be absurd” goku Said “come onnn Vegeta!!!” They argues untill Vegeta finally fessed up they did fusion and transformed into gogeta gogeta Said “I’m neither Kakarot nor Vegeta I will be the one to DESTROY you! Ninji Said “hahaha u gonna destroy me? I doubt it” And Ninji And gogeta fought but Ninji was easily beaten into a pope and went into a concussion the fusion ended and Vegeta was going to kill him but goku Said “wait... Vegeta let’s take him to the lookout he could have a change of heart, everyone deserves a chance you never know he could change too” Vegeta said “r u out of your mind this guy tried to kill us!” Goku Said “I know don’t worry I have it under control” they took him to the lookout and gave Ninji a senzu bean Ninji says “where am I?” “Goku Said “your on kami’s lookout why did you try to kill us? “Ninji Said “I don’t remenber what are you talking about” Ninji caught memory loss and goku Said “alright sense you don’t remenber anything anymore stick with us untill you get your memory back then we can fight again!!” Ninji Said “uh ok” Vegeta Said “there’s something wrong with you Kakarot” krillin Said “yeah haha there’s seriously something wrong with you goku” That Ends Chapter 1 Of Dragonball Ninja Chapter 2: True Love And The Troublesome Janemba 5 Years Has Passed Since the evil saiyan Ninji was a target to the z-fighters and Ninji figured out it was another way to train in another dimension called the hypobolic time Chamber he’s been training in that time chamber for 3years and he figured out how to master super saiyan 2 with son goku and learned more new abilities but ninjii didn’t want to stop there he stayed another day inside the chamber before the 5 Years year #4 he was completely finished with his training so he left the Time Chamber and left the lookout and trained more in the real world he went into the forest and punch trees as training and meditate sometimes. Meanwhile ninji wasn’t the only one training goku and Vegeta was also training to catch up to Ninji on the behalf trunks as a little boy wasn’t like that he was always playing around with goten untill goten and trunks found a laboratory trunks said “Hey look goten its some sort play area we can play around now” goten Said “Yeah !! We should tell my brother or my dad or Vegeta” trunks said “alright you tell your brother I will go talk to my dad!” They split up and Trunks went back to capsule Corp and goten went back home things didn’t go well for goten because goten had to stay in for the rest of the day because he had to study, trunks on the other hand went to Vegeta But was turned down “dad! I found this little play area for me and goten I wanna show you !” Vegeta said “I’m busy trunks ask me later” trunks said “aw dad come on please I really want to show you” Vegeta said “if you really want to show me then show Kakarot, bulma can’t fly so you can’t show her. Trunks goes to bulma to ask for goku trunks said “hey mom can I speak with gotens dad” bulma Said “sure thing I will call chichi” bulma called chichi and told trunks that he’s off to train with whis for the day and that he will be back tonight, trunks said “awww Mann I really want to show somebody” bulma Said “if you want to show somebody that isn’t busy then show Ninji even though he’s always training he’s very friendly”trunks said “but he tried to destroy us, isn’t he a bad guy?” Bulma Said “no he’s not a bad guy anymore he turned over to a new leaf” trunks said “ok I will ask him thanks mom!” Trunks head over to ninji’s place to confront Ninji about the fun area trunks said “Ninji there’s a fun area I have to show u” as Ninji takes the last punch to the tree Ninji turns around trunks said “wooow.. he’s so strong” Ninji turns around and says “oh what’s up trunks what do you have to show me” trunks said “it’s a fun area come on”Ninji followed trunks towards the area and they stopped and looked down trunks said “see look! It’s a fun area” Ninji Said “hmm... I don’t know Trunks... let’s investigate the area a little more” Ninji goes closer to the area and Ninji says “trunks this isn’t a play area it’s a laboratory” goku and Gohan and the others told me about it 2years ago, trunks said “ohh.. look, there’s the door!” Ninji Said “I’ll handle this” Ninji photon flash the door down to shreds as trunks and Ninji both walk in Ninji Said “what is this place hmm... a piece of scrap paper” Ninji also says “whattt!... a Android 21? I’ve only heard about the other androids from son goku I never heard about a android 21 trunks said “this is bad!” Ninji Said “this isn’t all bad we don’t know if she’s evil or not but let’s find out” trunks said “ are you sure this is a great idea?” Ninji Said “who’s the strongest in the universe right now.” Trunks Said “I guess your right then let’s open!” Then begin opening the pod and spot android 21 in it Ninji grabs the controller and pressed the button android 21 ends up waking up and says “Aghh... where am I?” Ninji Said “your in a lab but I’m not your creator” 21 Said “I know Dr. Gero is my creator but What happend to him Ninji Said “i will tell you all the details once we get out of here” 21 Said “okay what is that” Ninji Said “that’s cell but I will tell you everything soon enough trunks last blast this place” trunks said “allllrightt.” Trunks And Ninji begun blasting this place and blasted the cell origins before he was born and they all flew off and took android 21 with them 21 Said “u don’t have to carry me I can fly” Ninji Said “oh ok sorry hehe” trunks said “alright well I guess I have to find a new play area” Ninji Said “yeah that area was too dangerous, but you should probably head back to bulma’s tell her that everything went alright” trunks said “how did you...” Ninji Said “bulma called my phone and told me u needed help” trunks said “okay we’ll see ya !” Ninji Said byeee! Android 21 Said “you seem to be good with children” Ninji Said “haha. Well I guess It just comes in natural, anyways I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat or something while we discuss about this Dr. Gero” 21 Said “yeah that sounds good I’m pretty much starving I haven’t ate in years” Ninji Said “alright well let’s go” Ninji and android 21 heads to a restaurant and looks at the menus Ninji Said “you ever tried a steak?” 21 Said “nope” Ninji Said “Wow, lets try that then it’s very good” 21 Said “okay” Ninji Said “so what were we talking about oh yeah Dr. Gero he was killed by the other androids 17 and 18 from what I heard and Android 16 was with them as well” 21 Said “really? 16’s my son” Ninji Said “Woah! Your kidding” 21 Said “haha I’m serious” Ninji Said “what a shocker, but yeah. And cell was killed by Gohan it was insane I wasn’t there but I heard the story from my friends” 21 Said “Wow. So it seemed like a lot has happend” Ninji Said “Yeah I guess you can say that, so. Tell me about yourself” 21 Said “well.. you can call me 21, I love candy and sweets their my favorite but I also eat regular food, and my urge to feed is dangerous because whenever I eat someone I get stronger and I end up turning evil but I don’t want to turn evil, I want learn to protect my friends and save the world,I used to have a family before I became an Android but I don’t remenber much from it, hehe I guess you can say I’m a lonesome little girl what about you?” Ninji stops sipping coffee and opens his eyes and starts talking Ninji Said “my name is Ninji, I was born on planet Vegeta, I’m a saiyan , Dr. Gero didn’t gain any data off me because I just came to earth 5 years ago, as everything u know about a saiyan besides Vegeta if you know him, I stand in the top 3 of all the saiyans , he’s a saiyan prince his father is the king of saiyans and I’m the General Of The saiyans I was Once evil before but I turned over to a new leaf, I had a family but I heard that frieza blew up the entire saiyan race along with my parents and such.. I want to learn to protect others as well I don’t want to fight as the evil, I also been meaning to ask, that urge to feed you have inside your body... how come it’s a big deal I mean. Your only just a Android right? Androids don’t have that type of power I can assume” 21 Said “your right. But I’m not just a Android I’m also a saiyan and a Majin too.” Ninji Said “WHAAT?! Ur a saiyan and a Majin?!, that’s huge!” 21 Said “Yeah..” Ninji Said “alright since your urge to feed on candy is high we will call up shenron and fix that for you” 21 Said “huh” Ninji Said “shenron is a dragon of these dragon balls that we have to search for but don’t worry we will get that evilness out of your body in no time” 21 Said “Wow... thank you so much, your a really nice guy” Ninji Said “sure thing” Ninji and 21 finish eatting up and leaves. Ninji Said “So what do you want to do next..? Oou I know. Have you ever seen a movie before” 21 Said “no I haven’t” Ninji Said “alright come on there’s no time to lose!” Ninji grabs Android 21’s hand and starts running towards the theater as she blushing Ninji says “don’t fall asleep okay?” 21 Said “okay” hour later into the movie 21 fell asleep Ninji Said “aww I told you not to fall asleep (she’s so.. cute..)” the movie ended and they both left out the theater , Ninji Said “besides you falling asleep that was a gr8 movie” 21 Said “hehe sorry...” Ninji Said “it’s alright” 21 Said “you should probably take me to meet your family” Ninji Said “alright but hide behind something when we get there so I can explain them everything.” 21 Said “okay” they went by bulmas place and Ninji went to bulma and told everyone to come to her place because it’s someone he want them to meet, everyone came and Ninji spoke up, “ok so listen, this person I want you guys to meet she’s a Android and she’s a buu-type and a saiyan but right now she’s referring as a Android so when she comes out I respect everyone to treat her with respect and she’s willing to protect her friends and protect others and she has a major candy eatting problem so we need the dragon radar and the dragonballs to wish the evilness from within her to vanish for good.” Krillin says “hahaha Ninji it looks like your next up in line” Ninji says “SHUT UP ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE” krillin Said “yeah right haha” Goku says “there’s another Android Wow! I can’t wait to fight her”. Vegeta says “Kakarot, always showing off” Ninji says “okay you can come on now” 21 approaches next to Ninji looking down moving closer to him as he explains that this is 21 Ninji says “what’s wrong” 21 Said “n-nothing” krillin Said “hehe I know what’s wrong !” Ninji Said “KRILLIN !” Krillin Said “sorry” Then krillin again says “she probably likes you.” Ninji Said “how would u know that just chillout okay?” 21 Said “and what if I did? Huh. U don’t know how I feel!” Then 21 blasts off Ninji Said “NOO 21! See what you did krillin” krillin Said “don’t worry bro she will come back” yamacha says “yeah bro just give it 30minutes or so and she will come back” bulma says “you guys are ridiculous, but here Ninji here is the dragon radar” Ninji says “thanks bulma,” Ninji begins dragon ball hunting and 21 followed his every move he eventually gained all 7 dragon balls and called up shenron with one dragonball in one hand Ninji Said “hello shenron I was wondering if you could erase the evilness inside of 21’s heart for good so she could eat candy and live peacefully like a regular person shenron says “your wish has been granted farewell” 21 checks to see if anything changes and she’s blushing at the same time and whispers “he really just did all that for me?” Ninji Said “come on out I know your back there 21” 21 comes out and flys towards Ninji and starts hugging him “thank youuuuuu ❤️” Ninji Said anytime 21 says “can I get a back ride?” And Ninji Said “sure” she rode on Ninji Back untill they got to west city then he puts her down and says “hold on. I sense something, it’s really powerful” 21 says “it’s probably me Orr your friends” Ninji Said “no it’s nothing like that it’s a evil energy I’m going to go check it out okay? You head back to bulmas” 21 Said “But I... uh...” Ninji Said “what is it” 21 kisses Ninji on the lips softly and Ninji ends up blushing in panic then blasting off 21 then begins to hold her hands in a ball smiling as he runs away to the battlefield. Photo of Ninji Category:Browse